


FINDING ELLIE

by MarlaHectic



Category: The Good Place (TV), Up (2009)
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Post-Canon, Reunion Fic, Russell has grown up, afterlife meetings, bcs i can, like the actual good place i mean, love of a life time, the good place - Freeform, this tags suck sorry, toy story reference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:40:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24806344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlaHectic/pseuds/MarlaHectic
Summary: Carl dies and finally reunited with the Greatest Person Ever.Or, a classical Carl/Ellie reunion story setting in The Good Place universe.(Sorry about my sucky summaries)
Relationships: Carl Fredricksen & Russell, Carl Fredricksen/Ellie Fredricksen
Kudos: 18





	FINDING ELLIE

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo the situation is this, I rerererewatched the movie recently and this idea just popped into my mind...  
> I hope you guys like it and are able to forgive my quick tipper and non-native speaker mistakes.  
> Allons-y!  
> Marla

FINDING ELLIE  
The day Carl died, he wasn’t conscious of himself, nor of the room he was or of Doctor Woody when he came in to told him there was nothing that could be done and how sorry that made him.   
Actually, the only thing he clearly saw of his dying ‘setting’ was Russell, that had turned from that little messy boy into a young proper man that had just been admitted in Yale and who looked just like a hero from one of those popular adventure films (provided those stupid movies would have even consider casting a non-white male for the main role).   
The boy stayed next to him the whole time, trying not to cry in front of him while muttering “Don’t die, please, Mr. Fredricksen. You have been my dad for almost ten years; would be sad if you don’t last the full ten, wouldn’t it?”  
Leaving him behind was the only thing that truly hunted him when he took his last breath.

After almost ten after-life experiences, Carl woke up remembering all of them in a very clean, polish room in front of a wall there it could be read in bright green letters:  
‘WELCOME! EVERYTHING IS FINE.’  
But not everything was fine, he felt it in his old bones (could they still be considered bones, since he was dead and therefore didn’t have a proper human body per se).   
By the time a woman/robot (he wasn’t sure about that bit) in a purple dress had explained to him how his after-life was going to be, he had already realized what the elephant in the room was.  
“Janet, could you make me look like a child again?”  
“No problem. Idealized by your contemporary standards almost unachievable in real life version or slightly chubby raggedy original?”  
Carl groaned a bit. He knew perfectly well how he used to look as a kid, right when he had first set eyes on Ellie; no need to be so harshly reminded.  
“Original, I guess.”

It took him less than a day (at least, he thought it had been less than an Earthly day) to find her.  
He smiled, widely, as he had been right.  
She had also chosen to have the same big haired freckly child appearance she had when he had broken his arm trying to retrieve a red globe in a once old abandoned house that came to be the warmest home in the world.   
Their eyes met and the words came out as natural as they always did when they were still alive:  
“ADVENTURE IS OUT THERE!”

**Author's Note:**

> And that was it, what did you guys thought?  
> As always, any feedback, random comment or kudos are sooo welcome,  
> Long live and prosperity,  
> Marla


End file.
